Witches and Demons
by Witches Author
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Sam and Dean Winchester are demons and taking over the world. Sam Winchester the king of Hells Army may have met his match when it comes to Maxine Collins, a princess of witches. [Alternate Universe. Sam/OC. Based on character by @GreenEyeHeroine/@BossBitchMax on Twitter]
1. The King and the Witch

It all began when the Winchester's took over Hell. The supernatural world was turned upside down. It all began when Dean Winchester killed Alistair and Sam Winchester took the devils deal. But it was all part of the Winchester's plan. If they had to beat evil, they had to become evil. And that, ladies and gentleman, is exactly what they did. They became evil.

When Dean killed Alistair the rack became his. He gained the power of the rack as well as Hell's powers. He was able to beat the devil and save his brother because of these powers. Once, the devil was gone and back in his cage, the Winchester's were so corrupted by the evil that they had running through their veins they decided to share the powers of Hell and Hell itself.

Sam and Dean became the new Kings of Hell. They both controlled the crossroads while Dean controlled the racks and Sam controlled the army. It took a while for demons to even consider bowing down to them. Especially since they killed and destroyed several demons while they were hunters. The Winchester's just took care of those that didn't.

And every other supernatural creature now had to deal with the new kings of hell. Everyone in the supernatural community had to deal with it. Whenever there was a new power it affected all supernatural creatures, not just those that were in the inner circle. That included heaven, witches, shape shifters, seers, sirens, all of the above. And that is why the Winchesters held a dinner. A dinner for all to come and take care of business, those that sided with them and those that didn't. And those that didn't there would be a war on their hands. And that was Sam's department.

Ones that didn't take the deal were witches and sirens. They didn't want to bow down to demons. Witches already didn't get along with demons. It was a war that has been going on since Ancient Egypt. A time when witches were slaves to demons. They didn't want that again. So a war began and that's where this story begins…

Chapter One: The King and the Witch

Thomas Collins was the King of the witches. He had a wife and two daughters. A family he loved with everything in his heart and he promised to protect them through everything. Maxine was his oldest daughter and she would take the kingdom if anything happened to him and his wife. She was brought up knowing the ancient powers that held in their family and how important it was to live on their feet and not to die on their knees. They needed to take care of their people and save them from a life of slavery.

During this battle between the witches and demons, the king was out on field when he got word that his home had been invaded. His wife murdered and his daughters taken. And he knew exactly where they would be taken, the Winchesters.

Maxine woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering and her head pounding. She could still hear her mother and sisters screams. She groaned quietly sitting up but found herself in a lying position on a couch, her ankles chained together and her wrist handcuffed. Her eyes snapped open taking in her surroundings, where she was. She was in a bed chamber, one with colors that were red, gold and black. The couch she was on was a soft red one. There were windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, a balcony overlooking the backyard of wherever she was. The bed was a size fit for a king.

King.

Maxine's eyes widened. She remembered what happened. Her and her sister, Ruby, were together in the living room of their home when there was an invasion of demons. They could hear their mother's screams from the upstairs. Ruby and Maxine put up as much as a fight as they could but there were just too many. And that's when they were hit from behind and everything went black.

Maxine heard a door open and her eyes darted towards the one that entered the room. That's when she saw Sam Winchester. Standing there, all cocky, his arms crossed. She remembered him from the dinner. She didn't like him or his brother. She found them to be cocky, something she didn't like. And they wanted all supernatural creatures to bow down just to them. She was born a princess, royalty was in her blood not theirs. They didn't know one thing about being a royal. All they thought about was power.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked walking over to Maxine. She kept her eyes on him watching his every move.

"If you think kidnapping my sister and I, murdering my mother would make my father give you our people you are highly mistaken, you cretan."

"Cretan? I have been called many things but not that. Now why don't you just settle your ass down."

"You are the one that has kidnapped me and killed my mother!"

Maxine felt a sting across her face. Her head was turned to the side, he had slapped her. He tangled his long fingers in her dark brown her and forced her to look at him. "We are going to talk like adults here. If you continue to scream at me, I will be forced to throw you in Hell and on the racks."

Maxine swallowed hard staring into his eyes. She licked her dry wounded lip from that nights earlier fight. "You can talk all you want. Like I said, having me here won't make my father change his mind."

Sam's face was inches from hers and he tugged on her hair again. Her eyes closed for a second from the pain but reopened them to look him in the eye. "Family would do anything for each other."

"What do you know about family?" Maxine's eyes were squinted in slits this time.

"Pretty sure, more than you do, princess."

Sam let go of her hair and snapped his fingers, the chains on her legs disappearing but the handcuffs were still there. He pulled her up by her arm and pulled her over to the balcony. There was a table set for two. He pushed her in a chair and he sat across from her. She looked around and noticed a lot of demons in the backyard and knew there would be no way running out of here without anyone noticing.

"What is this?" She asked glancing at the glass filled with a liquid and the food on the plate.

"Thought you would be hungry." Sam simply shrugged. "Don't even think about using magic either. We took he liberty to block you and your sisters powers. We know how they work with you two. Through the hands. Can't have that now can we?"

Maxine gives a small smirk and uses both her hands grabbing the small glass in front of her. Being cuffed wasn't easy to grab things. "It seems you know about my family but I only know a little bit about you. How you and your brother were hunters then took over Hell."

"That pretty much sums it up, princess. And I like to do my research. I like to know what I am getting myself into."

"Then you really don't know what you are getting yourself into right now. Not one fucking clue big guy."

Without Maxine knowing, Sam reached under the table and slid his hand over her thigh, "Maybe there is something I want to get myself into."

Maxine glared at him and moved herself away from his touch, "Don't you touch me."

Sam continued to smirk as his hand grabbed her thigh pulling her back to him. "You are under my roof, princess. You will do what I want when I want it. And your father will do the same. This war isn't over until I say it is."

"Big old bad demon always demanding things. My people are not slaves anymore. How would you like it if you and your brother came into this life just to find out that you were slaves to us."

"That could never happen. Witches are weak and need to learn to their place."

"Unbind my powers and take these cuffs are to find out how weak I just am, Winchester. I dare you."

Sam licked his lips at the challenge. His eyes wandering over her body. This dinner obviously didn't go the way he planned it but he was slightly turned on by the way she challenged him. No one has challenged him much yet not like her. Not personally.

Sam stood up and grabbed her by the upper arm pulling her into the bedroom. He threw her in, a grin on his face as he watched her hit the small red couch. She was bent over it for a bit and he got the full view of her ass in that red dress.

Sam's arms went out on either side of him, the doors and windows closing and locking. The shades pulling down. He made sure she wouldn't be able to get out if she hurt him. But he and a feeling she won't hurt him too bad. It was just a feeling.

Maxine turned herself around and he snapped his fingers. The cuffs unlocking and falling with a clink at her feet. Her eyes moved up from the cuffs to him. A small smirk spreads across her face.

"You do know I could kill you, Sam."

"I don't think you will."

"I hate how cocky you are," she growled and threw her hands out, a ball of energy being thrown right at his chest.

Sam flew back into the wall and grinned at her. This was just what he wanted. Someone that could fight back. And lucky for him, this someone was a witch princess. One that was hot as hell as well. Sam groaned his eyes turning black. Maxine licked her lips watching his eyes. She and to admit, this was a little fun. A demon willing to fight her. This was something a witch would always want. Easy prey.

Sam threw his arm out and Maxine flew back twirling in the air. A small whimper escaped her as her face hit the wall. Blood dripped from her nose. She turned around and wiped her nose, the blood wiped on the back of her hand. She blew a strand of hair out of her face staring at him, her eyes turning purple.

"That the best you got."

The two of them both threw their hands out, a blue energy ball clashes with a red fireball. The room shaking from it. Both of them looked at it wide eyed as they got thrown back. The walls cracking from the hit. They both never seen anything like tat before.

A burning electricity moved through both their bodies. Maxine tilted her head up slowly standing up licking her lips. Something happened when her energy ball and his fireball hit. Some kind of burning desire moved through both of them. One that was meant to happen.

Maxine made four knives appear, a smirk spreading on both their faces. She threw each one at him as he dodged them. Sam vanished then appeared behind her, grabbing her arms and spinning her so she was pinned against the wall. She tried to move but his body was pressed against hers. Once she stopped struggling she looked over her shoulder at him breathing heavily.

Sam turned her so she was facing him, still pinning her to the wall by her wrist until he slid his hands down her arms slowly. Maxine continued to pant as his hands moved up her neck and through her hair pushing it out of her face. Their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Next thing both of them knew his mouth was on hers in a heated rough kiss. Maxine moaned and slid her leg over his thigh and wrapped around his waist. His right hand moved to her thigh and dug his fingertips into her skin and pressed himself against her center. Their tongues battled against each others, her hands sliding up his toned chest and over his broad shoulders digging her nails into him.

His left hand was still in her hair and he tangled his fingers in her long dark locks and slammed the back of her head into the wall. She whimpered and bit his lower lip drawing blood. A growl escaped him and with his right hand pulled her up the wall. Her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close to her. She took her right hand and slapped him hard across the face. She smirked as he pulled back with a growl. He slammed her back into the wall as their lips moved back onto each other, moving hard and rough against each other.

Maxine took her hands from his shoulders and ripped the front of his shirt open. The buttons flying across the room. His own large hands slid over her red dress and ripped the front of it. Her perky firm breast bounced our snugged in her black lace bra. She arched out wanting him to touch her. Sam grinned at her response to him.

Sam ripped the rest of her dress off, revealing her lace black thong. Maxine was getting turned on by the second, fuck he was a demon, she knew this. But why all of a sudden did she want to fuck his brains out. The shreds of her dress fall to the floor. His shirt and jeans fall to his feet. She pushed him down onto the red couch, her falling on his lap and grinding against the bulge in his boxers. She threw her head back as his warm hands moved over her thing tan body. Every single piece of flesh he touched burned her with desire.

Sam grabbed the straps of her bra and pulled them down. His lips moved over her shoulders, his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, groaning. His cock twitched and throbbed, aching to be inside her tight wet pussy. He wanted to mark her as his. His demonic desire wanted to control every bit of her, dominate her by her body and mind.

Sam grabbed the front of her thong and pulled it up getting her snug between the folds of her pussy. She moaned grinding in need.

The rest of their clothing fell from their bodies as he stood them up forcing her onto the bed, his bed. He smirked. He was going to fuck the princess of the witches. Mark her as his territory. The thought drove his entire body insane.

His hands cupped her breast, kneading them, twisting her nipples. Maxine couldn't take the teasing anymore. She needed him. "Please, Sam…"

She never thought she would ever beg a demon for a good fuck but the desire was too much. The heat and passion between them was just too much.

Sam pinned her arms to the bed above her as he sat on his knees, spreading her thighs wide. The tip of his aching cock teased her wet slit until the both of them couldn't take it anymore. He thrust deep within her, to the hilt. She cried out, gasping, from him entering her. Her head tilted back into the pillow as Sam took what he needed from her. His thrust were powerful and hard. He grabbed hold of the mattress. The muscles in his arms bulging at the effort. The headboard slamming into the wall. Her cries echoed through the room. She wrapped her long tan legs around his waist. Her nails scratched over his back, drawing blood then down his chest doing the same. She leaned up licking his blood.

Sam groaned watching her. Her tight wet pussy was something he hasn't felt before. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and bit and sucked a mark. He held her body to his. Their bodies slapping as their shadows danced upon the walls. The mattress squeaking beneath them as their movements continued to move hard against each other.

Maxine couldn't hold out any longer. Sam was making her feel things she never felt and each time he thrusted inside her, her pussy tightened and the pleasure was taking over her senses. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm took over her entire body.

Sam growled his black eyes meeting her purple ones as seconds later he came inside her. He continued to thrust inside her until there was nothing left. He rolled next to her, the two of them panting trying to take in everything that happened. The fighting then the mind blowing sex.

And it all started when her energy ball and his fireball touched. What in the world has begun?


	2. War Proposals

Chapter Two: War Proposals

Maxine rolled onto her side with a small moan. Her eyes fluttered open seeing the light shining through the windows and the doors from the balcony. She felt an arm around her and that's when she remembered last night. She quickly leaned up on her arms and looked over at Sam. He was past out on his stomach. Maxine licked her lips looking him over. Her top teeth sliding over her lower lip. She reached up and slid her nails through his hair then gently over his shoulder. For a demon, she felt an attraction to him.

She pulled her hand away and looked around the room. She saw her red dress ripped to shreds on the other side of the room. She pulled the one sheet off the bed as she sat up and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to the couch and slipped on her black lace thong and matching bra. She found one of Sam's shirts and put it on.

Maxine walked over to the balcony doors and opened them up. She walked out onto the balcony and looked over the large yard. She saw a few demons of the army training. Maxine squinted her eyes staring at them. She lifted her hand and an energy ball appeared in her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Maxine turned her head just a bit seeing Sam out of the corner of her eye. She closed her hand and looked back at the yard.

"Just a few men you don't need out there. Besides I could let out some steam." She placed her hands back on the railing staring at them with anger. Her knuckles turning white knowing they were getting ready to fight her people.

Sam smirked and slipped his hands on her waist. His voice was deep and inviting that it made her eyes flutter and close, "I thought that's what last night was about."

"That is one way to let out some anger."

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

Maxine licked her lips and opened her eyes again, "Depends."

Sam's hands slid under his shirt that she was wearing and cupped her breast. His fingers teasing her nipples as he grinder against her. "On what?"

Maxine took in a quiet breathe as she felt him grind against her ass. She continued to grip the railing, "Did you?"

Sam's one hand left her firm breast and slid up to her neck, squeezing just a little, "Admit it," he whispered with a husky tone. His lips move over her ear and sucked on it.

Maxine felt the need between her legs growing. Why did he have this affect on her? How did he? She was supposed to hate him.

"I-I did…"

Sam licked his lips and pressed himself more into her. His right hand now leaving her breast slipped behind her and pulled her thong off. She pushed off the railing known this was wrong but she needed to feel him again. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please, Sam. I want to feel you again. I need to."

Sam smirked hearing her beg. Her begging fueled him more and he pushed his boxers down, "You should have stayed in bed but this…this works too."

She felt a sting to her ass and she yelped. He was doing this right here. Fuck, she didn't care. Sam grabbed her right leg and lifted it over the railing. She jumped feeling his fingers move over her pussy. Already soaked and ready for him. Sam liked that.

His left hand slipped through her hair as he pulled just a bit. He tilted her head to the side and bit down as he thrusted his entire cock inside her. While his left hand was tangled in her long brown locks, his right hand cupped and teased her breast. He growled against her skin as she moaned moving her ass against him.

Sam's thrust were slow at first until he couldn't take it and they became wild. Animal like.

"Right there! Oh God!"

Maxine's hips slammed into the railing instantly bruising. She used her hands to push back against him meeting his thrust. Sam continued to bite her skin leaving bite marks and bruises. All he wanted to do was mark her as his.

Maxine felt the pressure within her abdomen, the pleasure building within her. She threw her head back arching into his hand and slamming her ass into him taking him as far as she could. She tilted her head all the way back screaming to the high heavens as her orgasm took over her. Sam watched the pleasure and loved hearing her screams. Her pussy tightened even more and soaked him.

Sam tilted his own head back and growled. He gripped her hips pulling her more against him. His climax hit him and he came deep within her.

Their bodies slowed and Maxine leaned against the railing panting. This was the second time she let him take her to a pleasurable bliss. Bliss? Was that even the right word to use.

Sam pulled her off the railing and against his body. He kissed along her neck pulling her inside. With a flick of his hand, the doors closed behind him.

Maxine let him carry her into the bedroom. She nuzzled her face into his neck and slipped an arm around it. Her fingers moving through his hair.

"Let my sister go," she whispered, "Let Ruby go. You don't need her."

Sam listened carefully to what she said. Was this a trick? "I can't do that, Maxine. She knows where we are. If I did, they will come after you. They will come here."

Sam placed her on the red couch and laid her head carefully on the arm rest. He sat on the other end letting her feet lay on his lap.

"I just want this war over."

Sam leaned his arm on the other arm rest and ran his thumb over his chin thinking of what she said. "There are two ways this war could be over."

"What ways are they? Let me talk to my father. Let me be the middle man."

Sam glanced at her, "I can't trust you leaving, either. That's just how it is."

"I will come back."

"How do I know this?"

Maxine closed her eyes then looked away from him. "If something happens to me then the crown goes to my sister." Maxine's eyes cut to him, something was darker within them. Something that never was there before. Perhaps it was this place, the energy, or was it Sam's presence doing this to her? Making her think things she shouldn't. "I can't allow that."

Their eyes locked and Sam looked her over, "What do you have in mind?"

"What are the choices?" Maxine answered his question with a question.

"Either your people bow to us or theres a merger."

"What kind of merger?"

"Marriage."

Maxine looked him over. "Let me guess, either you or your brother must marry a witch in order for the merger to work?"

"Correct."

"So, my sister and I being here, has nothing to do with kidnapping for my father to bow down but all about consuming more power."

Sam smirked, "You catch on rather quickly."

Maxine sat up. She felt stupid and angry. He was using her this whole time. To gain power, the power over the witches. "It won't be that easy."

"I think it will," Sam slid his hand over her shoulders but instead of the feeling of lust, she felt anger burning from his touch. She shrugged it off. How could she be so stupid?

"It won't happen."

"Then the war will continue."

Maxine turned her head staring into his eyes, "Then let it."


End file.
